


POY Prompt Writing and Oneshots

by SpectresWonderland



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abandonment, Accidental Pregnancy, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Half-Clan relationship, Leadership Ceremony, Light Angst, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Polyamory, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: Little oneshots and prompts about my series- Promises Of Yesterday!What happens when Petalpaw decides to abandon her post as a Medicine cat to become a warrior all for broken love?What will happen when Dustsnow, now deputy of ThunderClan, becomes leader?What happens when a small disagreement leads to abandonment?and what happens when Torrent begins to fall for two cats that are already taken, by each other?Read it all here and more!





	1. The one where Pantherflight is an asshole in 370 words

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!!!  
> so for this first one, I'm doin' the background of how Torrent, Duststar and Foxmist ended up being born in SoulClan instead of ThunderClan.
> 
> There are two prompts involved in this ---
> 
> “Guess who’s going to be a father?” 
> 
> and
> 
> "Go then, leave! See if I care!”

_“Guess who’s going to be a father?”_

_"Go then, leave! See if I care!”_

                 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                 Pantherflight sighed, striding into camp, Shiverpetal, Soulburst and Beartail at his heels, he was coming back from the patrol he was leading. Just as he entered the camp, he caught sight of his mate, Rustclaw, making her way out of the Medicine den, she saw him too and bounded over, her eyes bright, "Hey love, can I talk with you for a moment?" The black-pelted tom gave a tired nod, flicking his tail dismissively to the rest of the patrol. "What's up, are you sick? You don't look it." he murmured, concerned. Rustclaw shook her head and smiled warmly and flicked her tail over her belly, "No, I'm, not sick... but, guess who's going to be a father?" she purred. Pantherflight froze.

              _'No no no not now,'_ he thought anxiously. "K-kits? What?" he stammered out. She thrust her muzzle into his chest fur and beamed, "aren't you excited love?" she asked. He backed away sharply, "I-I don't know if I can be a father right now..." he forced out. Rustclaw looked hurt, "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "How can I be a good father when I was barely one to Wolfstar, Daisybreeze and Shiverpetal?" he asked. She tilted her head, "I trust that you'll change Panther." she breathed. He shook his head, "What if I dont Rustclaw? What if I'm just as bad of a father as I was with them?" 

            "What if you aren't?" Patherflight narrowed his dark amber eyes, "I'm not going to risk it, I cant be a father to these kits." he stated simply. Tears brimmed the ginger she-cat's eyes, "Please Love, I need you to help me raise them, I can't do this alone."

             "Yes you can, I'm not raising these kits," he growled. Rustclaw got to her paws slowly and a dark sadness glazed her eyes, "Fine, but they will never know your name," she whispered, starting to exit the camp. "Where are you going?" he asked, his voice laced with anger. "Anywhere but here, where the father of my kits refuses to be one." she spat, and with that, she broke into a run, leaving the camp,

             "Go then! Leave! See if I care!" he yowled after her, fury prickling in his paws.

 

 


	2. The one where Dustsnow becomes Duststar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Songstar, the Deputy of ThunderClan, Dustsnow, must travel to the Moonpool to gain leadership of his clan.

_“Why choose me?”_

* * *

 

                   Dustsnow sighed, pushing his way into the moonpool clearing, Faithstep, the old Medicine Cat, followed closely. Tonight he'd receive his nine lives and his leader name. He sat at the edge of the moonpool, his eyes flickering over it. "You know the drill," Faithstep chuckled. The tawny-pelted leader nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, and lapped at the crisp water, shivering as a chill scraped down his spine. He sighed and turned to the young medicine cat, who was doing the same. She sat up, looked at him and smiled, "now get some sleep, good luck." she nods, lying down and curling her tail around herself. Dustsnow did too and before long, he had drifted off to sleep.

                   Dustsnow awoke in a clearing, one that he had never seen. " _This must be StarClan, it's finally happening,"_ he thought to himself. Gradually, nine starry-pelted cats padded into the clearing. He recognised a few of them, but the others, he didn't know. One of them began to approach him, it was one of his former clanmates, Beefrog, who he had never known, but only heard about. She sat in front of him and spoke, "Welcome Dustsnow, are you ready to gain the nine lives of a clan leader?" Then tawny tom gives a small nod, "I am," he said simply. The shecat in front of him spoke again, "Then I give you the life of forgiveness, use it to have faith in your clan, and your loved ones" she murmurs, touching her nose to his. A wave of pain flooded through him and he flinched a little, not being able to move and feeling as though his paws were stuck to the ground.                  

                  Beefrog faded away and the next cat stepped up, Dustsnow's breath hitched as he noticed who it was. Amberstride, his old apprentice stood before him, the same youthful smile was spread across his face "Hello Dustsnow," he purred "I give you the life of mentoring, use it for all of the young ones in your clan."  He sat back on his hind paws and touched his nose to his former mentor's and then faded away, and a burning sensation flooded his heart, more easygoing than the last, but still painful. The young cat was then replaced with an old looking, brown-pelted shecat, she dipped her head and stayed standing, "Greetings, my name is Mouserunner, I was once a member of ThunderClan, but I died many seasons before you were born, I give you the life of a mother's love, use it for your family and those that surround you," she explains, doing as the others did and toucher her nose to his. After she left, four other cats came and went, giving their own unique lives.

 

Russeteyes, an old ThunderClan warrior gave the life of Protection

Mistpaw, his half-neice, gave the life of Patience,

Almondclaw, a ThunderClan elder, gave the life of Wisdom

and Daisybird, the Medicine cat before Faithstep, and his father's past mate giving the life of Perseverance.

 

             Dustsnow felt as though he was going to collapse, his entire body numbed from the lives he had been given so far, he was thankful that there were only two more left. After Daisybird faded, his father approached hesitantly, "Hello my son," he mewed, "I know that I was never the best, but I hope you'll be there for the ones  _you_ love," he smiled wearily, "I give you the life of Responsibility, use it to know right from wrong." he sighed, pressing his cheek against his son's. Dustsnow's heart ached at the touch, he smiled, "Thank you." he whispered. When Pantherflight left, the final cat appeared, Songstar. The large Siamese tom stood in front of him, "Welcome Dustsnow, my deputy, and my friend. Through all of your life, you've never failed to keep your chin up and I am proud of that, I hail you by your new name, Duststar, use this final life, the life of Tireless Energy,  to lead the clan that I've left behind." he explained proudly, his nose connecting with the new leader's. The pain was unbearable and his legs finally gave out. He grits his teeth and waited for it to subside before standing shakily to see the cats had returned and were now chanting his new name.

 

        "Duststar! Duststar!" he heard the voices call out, his dull aches were replaced by a flurry of overwhelming pride. Songstar flicked his tail to silence them, "Good luck Duststar, and follow your heart when you choose your deputy, the right cat will be obvious," he explained. Duststar nodded and began to wake up.

       He flicked his eyes open to see that he was still at the moonpool. Faithstep stood next to him and smiled, "You're finally awake, did you receive them, your lives?" she asked. He yawned and heaved himself up, "I did." he mewed, her eyes glinted with happiness, "That's amazing, Dust _star,_ " she grinned, "my brother did well in choosing you as his successor."


	4. I just wanna know you better now (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's her first gathering and she catches the eyes of a tom she hasn't met before
> 
> It's his fourth gathering and the deputy's daughter catches his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This part takes place 8 moons before the first chapter of POY)
> 
> Furzepaw is 7 moons old and Crouchpaw is 12

             Furzepaw padded up onto the island. Her mentor, Weaseltalon was right behind her. She was so excited, it being her first gathering and all. When the ThunderClan gathering patrol was all on the island, he padded next to her, "Come with me, WindClan and RiverClan are here already, you ought to meet some of their apprentices." Furzepaw gave a nod and followed him over to a spot where there were a few apprentices and one of their mentors chatting. "Hello," Weaseltalon greeted them. One of the warriors nodded in response, smiling, "Hey Weaseltalon, I haven't seen you at a gathering in a while, and who's this?" the warrior asked, referencing Furzepaw.

            "My name's Furzepaw, I just became an apprentice two sunrises ago," she beamed. The warrior chuckled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Cherryfern, from WindClan " she mewed. After that, she turned to the three apprentices next to her, "Why dont you introduce yourselves," she instructed. One of them stood up and he and Furzepaw met eyes for a moment before he spoke, "I'm Crouchpaw, these are my sisters Specklepaw and Otterpaw, we've been apprentices for six moons," he mewed, puffing his chest out. That caused Furzepaw to let out a  _mrrow_ of amusement, "Are WindClan cats usually this prideful?" she asked him playfully. He flashed her a mischievous glance, "not as prideful as ThunderClan cats." Cherryfern purred a little, "Let's go you three, the gathering should start soon," she mewed. Crouchpaw tilted his head, "Can't I just stay here?" he asked. Cherryfern shrugged, "Go ahead, Specklepaw, Otterpaw, let's go, " she nods, turns away and leaves, the two she-cats at her heels. Furzepaw's mentor glanced behind him and dipped his head, "I've got to go, Furzepaw, come find me after the gathering." he instructed, leaving and bounding away.

          It was quiet for a few moments before Furzepaw broke the silence, "Is Cherryfern your mentor?" she asked Crouchpaw. He shook his head, "Nah, she's Otterpaw's mentor, my mentor's Pebblecoat." he mewed, "She didn't come tonight, do you have any littermates?" he questioned."Mhm," she nods, "My brother's here tonight with his mentor, but I don't know where they headed off to, and I have a sister too, she's too busy training to be here," she explained. Suddenly Hazelstar, the leader of WindClan, spoke, "ShadowClan has arrived, let the gathering begin!" almost instantly, the chatter quieted. "I'll speak first for WindClan," the tom continued, "Greenleaf has been treating us well so far, the prey has been running well, and there has been a new litter of kits born to Adderberry, there are two, Plumkit and Rookkit, both she-kits," he announced. Furzepaw glanced around and saw a black-pelted tom, who's chest was puffed out,  _'He must be the father'_ she thought.

        Wolfstar spoke next, "Congratulations Hazelstar," mewed the young leader, "Two days ago, Songface's kits became apprentices, Furzepaw, and Amberpaw are training as warriors, and Lithepaw is training to become ThunderClan's next medicine cat. Yowls of approval rang out from every direction. Crouchpaw turned to Furzepaw, "you didn't tell me you were the _deputy's_ kit," he whispered. Furzepaw shrugged, "Didn't really think it mattered." The yowling continued until Bearstar, RiverClan's leader silenced them with a flick of her tail, "RiverClan has been doing well and we also have welcomed a new litter of kits into our clan, Snailkit, Icedkit and Ferretkit have been born to Honeyhawk." she nods pridefully.

        Finally, the ShadowClan leader, Featherstar, stepped up, "I am proud to announce ShadowClan has four new warriors, who are all here tonight, Beechstone, Splashberry, Buzzardfire, and Quailrunner." The ShadowClan cats were the first to call out the new names, then the other three clans joined in. The voices gradually faded and Wolfstar spoke up again, "If nothing else is to be said," she paused, glancing at the other leaders, who said nothing, "then the gathering is over, you may all return to your clans." and with that, she hopped off of her perch, "ThunderClan, to me!" she called. Furzepaw looked at Crouchpaw, "I'll see you again, right?" she asks. "Of course," he smiled gently, "you better go find your mentor and head out," he mewed.  The tawny-pelted she-cat nodded and padded away, looking for Weaseltalon, who was side-by-side with Shiverpetal, another ThunderClan cat, their tails entwined. She trotted up to them, "We've gotta go, Wolfstar's heading out with the can now," she told them. Weaseltalon looked at her and detached his tail from the black she-cat's to flick it dismissively, "tell Wolfstar we'll be back later," he mewed. She nods and bounds after her clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is most likely gonna be a bit after Crouchpaw's warrior ceremony, with a bit of a jump, 6 moons maybe?


	5. I just wanna know you better now (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a warrior, trying to find clarity
> 
> She is also, but seeking solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place six moons after last part,
> 
> Crouchpaw is now Crouchshade, and he's 18/19 moons old, Cherryfern is 26/27 moons. (Furzepaw'd be 13/14 moons)
> 
> It's after his ceremony and a battle with ShadowClan in which Otterpaw (Now Otterpelt), Crouchshade's sister, and Cherryfern's former apprentice, dies.
> 
> nothing explicit in this chapter just implied mating.

                Crouchshade padded bleakly into the WindClan camp, his pelt smelled of death, mingled with mint. He had just returned from burying his sister, Otterpelt. She died the previous night in a raid ordered by ShadowClan's leader, Featherstar. As he made his way into the camp, Cherryfern, his sister's former mentor, padded up to him, concern in her green eyes. "How're you holding up?" she asked. Crouchshade gave a ragged sigh and shook his head slowly, "not well, I didn't even wanna come back to camp, but I have duties to do and I cant keep mourning forever.." 

                "Hazelstar's excused you from your duties for today, why dont we get out of camp for a bit, take a walk, get some air," she suggested. The younger warrior shrugs, "I guess that'll be good." After he said that, she lead the way back out of camp, motioning for him to follow.

                They made their way to a small wooded patch of land near the edge of the territory. "Y'know, I miss her a lot too, she was such a great apprentice," Cherryfern murmured, giving a weak smile, "It'll be hard not seeing her around every day." Crouchshade gave a nod of agreement, "It feels, that with her not here anymore, there's just a hole in me, like, she was that one piece that kept me going..." he forced out, his voice breaking. "Don't worry, the clan has your back," Cherryfern mewed, turning to face him. He avoided her gaze until she spoke again, "Crouch, look at me," she breathed. He looked at her, his eyes glossed over, "If you just keep your head up, you're going to end up fine," she smiled. They just stared at each other in silence for a heartbeat before she broke the quiet, "You still have Specklebriar and me to lean on," she whispered, touching her nose to his cheek and rasping her tongue over the soft tan fur, "I feel your grief..."  His breath hitched and he broke, choking out a sob. She moved and sat next to him, placing her chin on the top of his head, "I-I've ne-never l-lost anyone bef-fore, I just feel lost..." he stammered. Their tails brushed and Crouchshade entwined his long fluffy tail with her's. He let a few choppy breaths out and soon relaxed. She removed her chin from his head and her cheek met his. He turned his head and drug his tongue across her muzzle. His licks trailed down her short neck fur. She let out a stifled purr and pressed herself closer to him. He then groomed the back of her neck, his teeth grazing her scruff, which sent a shiver down her spine.

 

(Scene skip)

 

Crouchshade climbed off of Cherryfern, "T-thank you," he mewed, panting. The ginger-furred she-cat stood up and nodded, "I have to get back to camp and get ready for the sunhigh patrol, I told Hazelstar that I'd go, I'll see you later," she mewed, turning to head back to camp.

               He sighed, his mind racing, did he really feel anything to the ginger warrior? Or was it a one time fling? He shook his head dismissively and stood up, padding along the WindClan-ThunderClan border. After a while, he was nearing the lake, when he heard a familiar voice ring out, "Crouchshade!" it called. He turned to face the voice and gave a wide smile, "if it isn't Furzepaw in the flesh, how'd you know my warrior name?" he asked her, since the last time they met after the gathering was when he was still an apprentice. "Hazelstar announced it at the gathering dummy,  _five moons ago,_ " She pointed out, "Why haven't you come?" The tan tom shrugged, "I've been busy, with duties and everything."

              "I've missed you," she chuckled, "How're your sisters doing?" she asked. Crouchshade bit his tongue, "Specklebriar's doing great, but there was an attack on us by ShadowClan last night... Otterpelt was killed." he forced out. Furzepaw's eyes burned with sympathy, "Oh no," she breathed, "at least she's with StarClan now." He nods, "Yeah." Another voice from ThunderClan territory called out, "Furzepaw, let's get going, we don't have all day!" it said. She pricked her ears and started to pad away, before looking over her shoulder at Crouchshade, "Meet me here tomorrow at around this time, I wanna catch up." she mewed before running towards the voice. He smiled turning to go to his own camp.

 

 

_~One moon later~_

 

             Crouchshade padded out of the warrior's den, he promised he'd meet Furzepaw at sunhigh. As he did, he saw Cherryfern exit the Medicine Den, a concerned look on her face. She saw him and she padded over to him, a slight frown on her face, "Crouchshade... we need to talk," she mewed, her voice wavering. He blinked, "what's going on?" he questioned. She looked at her paws, "Remember last moon when we..." her voice faded out. Crouchshade nodded dryly. "Well, I'm expecting kits... your kits..." The tom's heart sank at the words. "I-I understand if you don't want anything to do with th-" 

            "I'll help you raise them," he breathed, "I was the one who got you pregnant, no kit deserves to grow up without a father." She gave a half-hearted smile, "Thank you..." he looked behind him for a moment but looked back at Cherryfern, "When are they due?" he asked her. She looked at her stomach, "Bilzzardhazel told me about a moon and a half." she said simply. "That's nice," he mews, looking behind him again, "listen, I'll be back later, I've gotta go," he tells her before turning and leaving the camp quickly and bounding towards the ThunderClan border. 

           He arrived to see Furzepaw sitting there waiting for him. He smiled sadly and sat in front of her, "Hey," he panted. She blinked, tilting her head, "are you alright?" Crouchshade shook his head and looked down, "it's Cherryfern..." he murmured, "she's going to have my kits." Furzepaw's eyes went wide, "That's great!" she grinned, "I didn't know you two were together."

          "That's the problem, we're not, it was a one-time thing, we were both looking for a distraction from Otterpelt's death and things just...happened." he mewed, looking his friend in her eyes, "I told her I'd help raise them, but I'm not ready to be a father," he whispered. She placed a paw on his and held his gaze, "you're going to be a great father, I know it." Crouchshade laughed quietly, "Thanks Furzepaw." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow that was wild
> 
> The next part'll be a moon later, and Cherryfern'll have the kits.


End file.
